


Stella

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, a sequely of sorts thing to Vacuus but no need to read that necessarily, just a tiny thing, set in KH 3 so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: She's your one and only star, like that one people use to know direction, no matter what, that's your own choice. Everybody else can shut up about it.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), or I should say possibly onesided Riku Replica/Naminé
Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576777
Kudos: 3





	Stella

You want to keep existing, it's not that you don't. It's not like that. However, the Real Thing of all people should understand - existing only matters when you're _you._ And you wouldn't be you without a certain - memory - feeling - it's not that they Real, it's that they EXIST. DEFINE YOU. BUT - YOU CHOSE THAT. At first, nope, not you, but later, you chose.

You did.

Once upon a time, maybe never, but so what? there was her. The Her. One and only Her. And her name, it's _Naminé_. Even Sora wouldn't understand - you hope - not anymore. (If he still can understand, you'd be jealous. And go and kick his butt.)

She, the She, she's your one and only star, like that one people use to know direction, no matter what, that's your own choice. Everybody else can shut up about it.

You think it’s strange seeing Real’s confusion. You’ve been a guest in his Heart for how many days now – and still he doesn’t know a thing?

Weird. The only conclusion is that Real Thing’s indeed a moron, but, remembering exactly the things y—he experienced, can you really blame him?

You almost tell him, _If you and Kairi had no bodies, would you rather give one to Kairi or to yourself? Even long, long ago, when you first left Island, I—you, wouldn’t hesitate much, would you? And Namine, she’s not Kairi to me, she’s something more – I don’t care if she wormed her way into my heart with force, I don’t care because – because she’s Namine. And- right. You don’t know, because you can’t know that. And maybe that’s what makes me—me, not quite completely you. And. The world already has You, but it has no Her, because – no matter what You think – she’s not her. Namine isn’t Kairi, not the way I’m you, even if I’m not, because really, ugh. Being YOU stinks._

You don’t say that. Instead you only tell him that the world already has him and so, it’s almost unnecessary (is it?)

Are you honest? Well, damn, who cares. Your feelings for her are, and so what if she put them there? If she now came to you and said… said that she can change the memories, change feelings, that you can choose whom to love – Kairi, or Sora, or Xion (who’s that?), or even, heck, Selphie or Wakka or Tidus or Leon, you wouldn’t agree. So what if Namine began everything in a strange way? You’ve seen stranger.

And you know she wouldn’t choose you, not ever, she wouldn’t, you’re sure of that. That just makes it all the more choice, when, remembering that shining light of hers – not false, even if you were forced to see it with your eyes and soul and mind and heart and will pried open – remembering it, it makes it all the more, now, here, forever, the choice, YOUR choice, solely yours.

Maybe she’d never choose to shine in your sky. But she shined there, nonetheless. Your guiding star.

Maybe she broke your Heart. Then again, what was there to break in the first place? You barely remember.

Maybe people would consider your choice wrong. So what? Anybody who says that, you can beat them to a pulp. Or, to cite a…friend? – they can go and _take a nap for all you care._

(Some of the memories inadvertly mixed. You remember things about the time in the damned Castle that only Sora does. Chains tangle up sometimes, especially in a hurry or in a panic. You won’t tell.)

So, yes, maybe somebody would find your choice weird, and would find you weird. You don’t care. There was nothing much real to break in the first place, and then, it wasn’t nobody else who rebuild you – YOU rebuild yourself. With a shining memory of the shining star called Namine.

In Darkness that could be everlasting, there’s no wrong Light to follow – and you saw your Light, and it was _yours,_ and it was hers. If a meteor hit her and she no longer exist, ever, YOU WOULD MISS HER. If nobody else would, their loss. You would miss her. Even if only you and you alone.

You'd miss her, and that makes you _you._ Then and now and always.

She never meant to shine for you? Of course. Stars don’t mean to shine for people. But they shine and sparkle where people can see them, anyway.

You could choose another star now, perhaps. You won’t. You’ve made your choice. You’re making it again. It’s (Light so Pure it cannot be False) _yours_.

When she opens her eyes – you hope she’ll open her eyes soon, the sooner the better – when she opens her eyes, she probably won’t think about _you,_ not once.

That’s alright. If you felt she had to, you’d leave a note. It’s not that you want her to--- you just--- simply think---

\--the World, it’d be worse off without the most brilliant of stars in the one sky. Simply that.

At first, you imagined her thinking of you, but that’s not-

Stars don’t shine for not real people. Stars just shine. No matter what. If someone could keep the purest, warmest Light from disappearing (simply by giving one’s all), why wouldn’t they? It’s not- why does Real---Riku think it’s a sacrifice? If one lost something, would searching and searching and searching for it be a sacrifice? No, that wouldn’t be a right word at all.

There’s a star that should shine, and her name is Namine. Her smile is the warmest thing in all the Worlds and her voice is the prettiest voice in all the Worlds, and her Heart, even after everything it was forced to endure, is strong, and gentle. It’s as simple as that.

The world already has Riku. And Sora. And that’s, okay, you guess. But if the world doesn’t have Namine, you wouldn’t want to exist in such a world anyway.

Without your brightest star in the void, it would be entirely pointless. And, in your Heart, you know, you can feel - you needn't be a person to do something for someone who's your Light in the Darkness. Not for yourself, for her. And she won't thank you, maybe, but that's alright.

Nobody's ever thanked you, so why would that change? You don't need that. Only to know She'll shine - that's enough. That's enough.


End file.
